Shikon Scroll
by Lady Alea
Summary: Kagome's older sister Alea was taken to America as a child.Her half sister has come back for a visit decorated in the honors of a Navy Seal. Alea seems to know more than she lets on and only after a legend of the Shikon Scroll does the danger become clear


_**The Shikon Scroll**_

I'm sorry about the delay on my other story but due to some family problems I haven't been able to write. Here is a new story and for those of you who read A Demon's Game I'm still writing it, it hasn't been abandoned.

**Disclaimer: Me no own any of them. Except for Alea.**

A plane could be seen through a large glass window. The girl who was staring out said window fidgeted visibly. Her long black hair was disheveled and her crisp clean school uniform was in disarray. The plane she waited for was late an offense that was just unacceptable.

Sighing in frustration the girl kicked out at the nearby bench and instantly regretted it. Hopping on one foot she began to tear up.

Kagome Higurashi had waited to see her older sister for two long years. Alea was her mother's first child by her first husband. After they had gotten a divorce when Alea was four her father moved to America and took Alea with him. Their mother got remarried and had Kagome on Alea's fifth birthday making them exactly five years apart.

Usually every summer Alea would come and stay with them but when she turned eighteen and joined the American Navy the visits slowed to maybe a week between yearly tours.

Alea was a Navy Seal. Her father had sent her to boot camp at the age of four right after the divorce of her parents. The code of a soldier had been beat into her during the summer, Military school was her destination in the winter, and Navy boarding houses on the holidays. The three months each summer that her mom had custody was the only relief from her torture the girl got. That was until her eighteenth birthday when her father, a general in the American Navy, made her a squad captain and sent her into battle on the frontlines. The day they received the letter that Alea was in a ground mission that was in the middle of enemy territory was the beginning of their constant worry that she would die too young.

Kagome hated Alea's father. The man was a monster. Kagome remembered seeing the pale blue scars that decorated her sister's skin from the constant training she was put through. Kagome's father had never got along with him either. More than once her father had tried to save Alea from the pain by adopting her but since her real father had refused to let her go the adoption never went through. Kagome's father had accepted Alea as his own and called her daughter until he died in a plane crash when Alea was Sixteen and Kagome eleven.

What was taking so long? The plane had been due nearly and hour before and the wait was driving the miko crazy.

"Flight 57 from American has landed and is now unloading," The intercom boomed.

Kagome jumped up from her seat and smiled in relief. Fifty-seven was Alea's flight.

The terminal was unlatched and the plane's passengers disembarked. They walked around Kagome not paying the least of mind to the girl in a school uniform. This didn't daze Kagome for she was looking for only one person. One person she couldn't find. The flow of people stopped and Alea hadn't been among them. Panic seized Kagome. What if something had happened? What if Alea had been kept from coming? What if she had gotten hurt in battle and hadn't been able to fly in? The pounding in her chest didn't subside as she turned trying to find her lost sister.

"You look lost kid," A merry voice echoed in the vastness of the airport waiting area. "You should watch yourself a pretty girl like you could be kidnapped easily."

Kagome turned to find a young woman. The girl was about her size only slightly thinner in build. Her long black hair fell just below her shoulders framing her beautiful and slightly tanned face. She was dressed in a tight black tank top and thick green army khakis which were tucked into calf high combat boots. The woman was a vision of a warrior goddess, her kick butt attire was completed with metal bands around her thin but well shaped biceps. A multi-pocketed belt hung haphazardly on her waist and there were dog tags around her neck.

Next to the girl was a black and silver husky that sat ready for its instructions. The dog wore a thick silver chain around its neck with its own set of tags.

"Miss me?" The girl asked.

Kagome trembled. Alea hadn't changed at all. Not hesitating the impatient sister ran to the soldier and all but tackled her. The elder girl dropped the pack and duffle bag she held and laughed at her sister's reaction.

"I guess that's a yes."

"Of course I did!" Kagome playfully hit Alea's shoulder. Her attention turned to the dog and Kagome exhaled in awe. "It's beautiful Alea. Where did you get it?"

"He's my partner. Out in the bush he is my eyes and ears in places that it would be dangerous for me to go," Alea made a clicking noise with her tongue and the dog stood and trotted to Kagome. It came to a stop and began waiting at the miko's feet to be petted. "His name is Shade and he's saved my life more than once."

"You can command it without words?"

Laying a hand on Kagome's shoulder Alea chuckled softly, "I can't just yell out sit or stay on a dangerous run now can I?"

Flashes of her friend Inu-Yasha entered Kagome's head. Her sister's words were ironic really. Inu-Yasha's rosary and the sit command worked just fine even when they were in a fight.

"I thought we'd agreed that I would meet everyone at the shrine," Alea lifted her luggage from where she had dropped it. With another click of her tongue she called Shade to her side.

Kagome blushed and examined her loafers, "I kind of couldn't wait." She muttered, "It has been two years Alea. I'm seventeen and a lot has happened since the last time I saw you." The miko was busting to tell her sister of all of the adventures she had had. If anyone would know about the dangers of the past than it would be Alea who had seen her own fair share of battle.

"Lets go home then," The elder girl began to head for the airport's exit followed by her dog. "That is unless you'd like to stay longer little sister." Alea stopped and turned to her sister who hadn't moved. "Come on hurry up."

The way Alea had addressed her sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. Alea had called her 'little sister' in terms of true endearment but the memory of Sesshomaru referring to Inu-Yasha in a mockery of the title made her think of all the similarities that the two sets of siblings shared.

Alea was her older half sister where Sesshomaru was Inu-Yasha's older half brother. Alea was a soldier a higher rank than Kagome who was a civilian and Sesshomaru was a Lord where Inu-Yasha acted anything but. Alea was a trained killer and Sesshomaru was just as skilled if not more. But Alea was a protector and Sesshomaru really did nothing but destroy so they weren't really alike. Were they?

"Your head is going to catch fire if you keep thinking that hard," Alea said and Shade snorted his agreement. "Lets get back to the shrine there is a lot of catching up and explaining to do."

Explaining? What was there to explain? Kagome was intrigued at the cryptic message from her sister but opted to wait until they got home to question her.

After a train ride and a few blocks of walking the sisters managed to get to the temple.

"Just like I remember it," The nostalgia in a Alea's voice spoke of long forgotten dreams. "Hey it's the god tree!" Alea easily sprinted the tall flight of stairs without running out of breath. It made Kagome tired just watching her. That's what you could do with years of getting the crap beat out of you, at least that was what she attributed it to. "When we were younger we thought the tree was magic, remember? The home of fairies."

Kagome remember clearly the games of fairy princess they would play. It seemed only a vague memory of a dream when she looked at the slimly muscled girl dressed in combat clothes. Could the sister she saw now be the same one she had so long ago?

Shade barked and Kagome realized that Alea stood at the top of the stairs waiting, "Oh sorry! I was just thinking." She apologized as she attempted to imitate Alea's show of stamina. Unfortunately the two years spent riding on Inu-Yasha's back had done her no good in strengthening her legs and she managed no more than fifty of the three hundred steps. Alea had to carry her the rest of the way up.

The two were silent as they entered the temple. That didn't last long because Souta appeared before the door had even shut and hit Alea hard in the mid-section. Even for a fit soldier like Alea the impact hurt and she coughed slightly in an effort to regain the breath she had lost.

"Geez you got big Souta," She gasped. "Was I really gone that long."

"Yeah its been years Alea," Souta scolded once he had released Alea and righted himself. "You have to tell me about everything! Did you see cannibals? Have you ever met a witch doctor?"

"I was caught by cannibals once and watched a witch doctor shrink the head of a kid about your age."

Souta's eyes widened at the story and admiration was apparent. There was also the slightest hint of fear at the disturbing detail of it being a young boys head.

"Why don't you take Shade and play outside?" Kagome suggested. Souta was all for the idea and once he had made sure Shade wouldn't hurt Buyo he had taken the dog out the door. Kagome turned to Alea when they were gone. "Was that really true?"

"What? Shade hurting Buyo? No he is too well trained for that and he hates the taste of cat since that was all we had to feed him on that seven month run to the rainforest."

Kagome glared at her sisters obvious joke, "No I meant about the cannibals."

"Yeah it was. Dad was the one that got us caught. Decided to show the guys how a real dem….man handled the natives. Didn't work out to well. Got us all caught and forced to watch a witch doctor perform so voodoo ritual on John. Poor guy his head is five times smaller than when we went in there."

Kagome noticed Alea's slip. What had that been about? An why did she talk about this John guy like he was still alive?

Seeing her sister's thoughtful face unnerved Alea and the soldier quickly changed the subject. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me anout?"

"Well it was just…"

"Ahh you're home," The elderly man they called grandfather burst into the room and quickly pulled Alea into the dinning area where their mother sat before Kagome could answer her question. "You must have some amazing stories for me."

"Gramps," Kagome whined. "Why do you always want more of those ridiculous stories?"

"Its alright Kagome," Alea said. "As a matter of fact I do have one that I think even you will be eager to hear."

"I want to hear it!" Souta made his entrance and exit as he ran from a playful Shade holding a panicked Buyo.

Alea whistled and the dog came to lay by her side, "I thought you said he wouldn't chase Buyo." Kagome hissed.

"He wasn't he was chasing Souta," Alea answered. "Seems like he got his taste for cat back."

Kagome glared at her sister as Souta came to sit between them. He was laughing at the little adventure he had just had.

"Well what about your story dear," Their mother finally asked. "I can't wait to hear it."

"You can't wait to hear her story yet you won't listen when I tell you important legends about our pickles?" The indignant snort from the grandfather was actually pretty comical.

"come on gramps," Souta said. "Alea's stories are way cool and they could actually of happened."

Nothing came in reply except for a huff, "Lets open with one of your stories then gramps," Alea suggested to the others horror. "It couldn't hurt I suppose."

The gloomy expression changed from the elderly man and settled on the rest of the family. This was going to be boring.

Four and a half hours later.

"They never did find that chicken," The ominous old man said lowly. "They say if you listen very closely at midnight you can still hear a ghostly cluck."

Alea clapped loud enough to wake the other three from the deep sleep that the story had lulled them to. "That was great grandpa!"

"At least someone around here appreciates me, I do believe I'll be requesting that your father station you here in Tokyo."

"That's a great idea!" Souta shouted not really understanding what he was talking about.

"Good idea but not going to happen," Alea smiled sadly. "The war is getting ruff and we need all the troops that we can get in the battle front."

"I just wish that you didn't have to go," Kianna their mother sighed. "I worry myself sick over you and Kagome going off to fight in wars."

"Kagome fights in a war?" Alea asked looking at her sister in a funny fashion. "What division?"

The mocking tone of her sister's voice irritated Kagome. The Navy Seal knew something and was now teasing her about it.

"Oops," Kianna covered her mouth. "I threw Kagome's name in on accident."

"We all make slips," Alea nodded.

"Lets hear that story then," Gramps suggested.

"Alright. It happened about five hundred years ago. How it started isn't really know but a great power came into the possession of a terrible demon He used this power to spread his evil empire far beyond the reaches of mortal men. But a group of valiant warriors headed by a great priestess rose up against the demon and wounded him gravely. In order to survive the mighty devil sealed himself within a scroll and hid the artifact upon a land then known as the lost continent. It is there that the demon rests guarded to this day by a hoard of monsters awaiting his chance to return to his former dark glory.

The past is jumbled. Not much more is known about the demon or warriors. Some say the demon is still hidden while others say the warriors found and destroyed him along with the scroll.

The leader of the heroes was a great priestess. Born in a land unknown she guided the others to victory. Her sister fought by her side along with a set of brothers. There was a young girl and boy as well as a woman and man. Legend says there was also a dragon, a cat and an imp that traveled with them but the facts are thought unreliable.

Five demons, two hanyou's, a human miko, a slayer, a monk, and a young human girl. Those are the ones who make up the group." Alea smiled coldly before turning to her younger sister. "Do you know what the demon's name was? The one who sealed himself away within the scroll?"

Kagome paled. Should she know who the demon was?

"This scroll," Gramps asked. "What was it really? A spell scroll or maybe a cursed one."

"It was called the Shikon scroll," Alea knowingly said more to Kagome than the others. "Made by a shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"Naraku," Kagome whispered to low for the others to hear.

"Indeed," Alea exhaled so low that Kagome could barely make out her words.

Kagome looked up at her sister. She knew, Alea knew. Dear god how much did she know?


End file.
